


To Taste Rain After The Desert

by j_gabrielle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Everyone lives, M/M, Reunification, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Filled for the prompt: Jyn succeeds in rescuing her dad but when she brings him back to the ship it turns out that Bodhi's her dad's boyfriend.(http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=9788#cmt9788)





	

Jyn is panting from the running, barely making it into the shuttle through the rain of blaster fire. She hears Cassian shouting out orders to the droid. She sits her father down, wrapping her arms around him. Dizzy with the relief and disbelief that he was here with her. Firm, bodily with her and Jyn feels the determination that are never parted again.  
  
"Galen?"  
  
Her father looks up, eyes going wide at Bodhi who peaks through the shaky shadows of the shuttle. "Galen!" Bodhi rushes forth, Galen rising towards him. Jyn barely has time to gasp before they are in each others' arms, lips lock in desperate reunion.   
  
"I did not see this coming." Chirrut says amusedly to Baze, who tilts his head consideringly.  
  
Jyn catches the way Cassian looks at her, but she quickly looks back to where Galen is openly crying, pressing his forehead to Bodhi's, laughing and kissing in rapid turns. "Not to be rude, but can someone explain what is happening?"  
  
Galen and Bodhi remain in an embrace, looking deep into each other's eyes before slowly parting. But not far, because Galen has his thumb running the peak of his cheek, softly smiling. "I thought I'd lost him when I sent him away to Saw. I was so afraid..."  
  
Bodhi ducks his head for a moment before taking Galen's hand, kissing the back of it. "I'd thought I would never see you again."  
  
Jyn swallows down the confusions that are still on the tip of her tongue. Things like how did this happen? Did you always love men? Did you love my mother? She knows that this is not the time or place to ask these questions. Bodhi must have seen something of her face because it is that that parts him from her father's arms. His eyes wide and pleading as if with a rejection from her, she could seal an end to his affair with her father. "I didn't lie to you when I said he thought of you all the time. He never forgot you."  
  
But before he or she could say anything further, K2 calls out from the front of the shuttle. "If it is not too much trouble, I could use some help here before we die in a blaze of fire and pain."  
  
Bodhi looks over at Galen for only a moment before he turns and climbs back into his chair in the cockpit. Jyn carefully watches her father take the place next to her. "I thought he was dead."  
  
"Just like how you thought I was?" Jyn says, laying her hand palm up on her lap. She sighs when he slips their palms together. "Do you love him?"  
  
"I do. Unabashedly so." Galen says with no hesitation. "Stardust..."   
  
Jyn shakes her head, leaning close to him. "I suppose I should call him father?" She teases gently. It works because the verbal gesture eases the tension in his shoulders.  
  
"It would scandalise him to no end." He huffs. Pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head, "I have so much to tell you."  
  
"We have time." She says, closing her eyes as she smiles.


End file.
